A Story About You and Me
by Sawako The Writer
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita cinta tentang dua insan...


**A STORY ABOUT YOU AND ME**

Anime/manga : Kuroko no Basuke

Author : Sawako The Writer

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Character : Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga

Warning : Gaje, YAOI, boy x boy, tema garing, humor gagal, bahasa baku ala saya, ada kalimat yang gak nyambung, typo bertebaran disana sini, hasil karya dari seorang fujoushi akut, dll.

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read. Okay?

**Kuroko no Basuke**©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A STORY ABOUT YOU AND ME**©Sawako The Writer

.

.

.

_Hanya sekedar kumpulan cerita cinta sederhana antara dua insan…_

* * *

**~CHAPTER 1 : A Story From A to E~**

* * *

**~ACE~**

Kagami Taiga adalah seorang siswa kelas satu SMA Seirin, dan merupakan pemain basket andalan dari tim basket SMA Seirin. Dia bersama sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, selalu bekerja sama dan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar tim basket Seirin menjadi tim basket nomor satu di Jepang seperti yang mereka impikan, dengan Kagami sebagai 'sang cahaya' dan Kuroko sebagai 'sang bayangan'. Kemampuan bermain basketnya sangat tinggi, fisiknya yang sangat bagus, serta kecintaannya terhadap basket yang tiada tara membuatnya menjadi pemain basket yang hebat. Yah, meskipun kemampuannya di bidang akademis sangat buruk dan nafsu makannya yang kurang waras untuk manusia normal, serta sifat 'mudah memanas' yang membuat semua orang di tim basket Seirin gemas ingin menginjak kepalanya kecuali Kuroko.

Namun bagi Kuroko….

"Kagami-kun…"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Ini adalah pembicaraan sang cahaya dan sang bayangan di sebuah restoran cepat saji di suatu sore, beberapa hari setelah pertandingan tim basket Seirin melawan tim basket Yosen.

"Aku senang karena Kagami-kun bisa menjadi _ace_ yang dapat dipercaya," ucap Kuroko kemudian, membuat pria bertubuh besar yang duduk di hadapannya kebingungan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kagami-kun selalu berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga dibandingkan siapapun di tim basket Seirin, dan selalu menjadi orang yang mencintai basket lebih dari siapapun yang pernah kukenal."

Mendengar ucapan Kuroko, Kagami hanya terdiam dan menyunggingkan senyum yang menyiratkan tentu-saja-bodoh-karena-aku-ini-hebat-dalam-basket. Kemudian sang bayangan kembali berbicara.

"Kagami-kun juga tidak hanya menjadi _ace_ bagi tim basket Seirin, tapi juga menjadi _ace_ dalam hidupku…"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Lima detik.

**BLUSH!**

Dan kedua pipi sang pemain basket andalan tim tersebut langsung memerah, hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Ap-Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh?"

Melihat reaksi Kagami, Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain, kecuali keluarganya dan sang harimau berambut merah gelap.

"Kagami-kun selalu bisa kuandalkan dan kupercaya dalam banyak hal. Kagami-kun juga selalu berada di sampingku di saat aku sedang bahagia atau pun bersedih, dan melindungiku dari bahaya apapun."

"Bo-Bodoh! Itu sudah jelas, kan? Kita kan adalah sahabat! Apa salahnya aku memberikan perlakuan seperti itu padamu, idiot?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Kagami. Merasa ada kata yang salah dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pria tampan di hadapannya."_'Sahabat'_?"

Kedua pipi Kagami makin memerah, malu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi, Kuroko yang duduk di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan super polos dan kedua bola mata yang besar. Terlalu manis untuk diabaikan.

"Ehem…Ma-Maksudku…etto….Sebagai kekasihmu…Sebagai seme…atau sejenis itulah"

Sekali lagi, Kuroko tersenyum lembut dari lubuk hatinya. Kedua pipinya yang pucat merona mendengar pernyataan sang cahaya tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, dan pandangannya menatap sedotan dari gelas vanilla shake pesanannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak ada yang tahu betapa manisnya Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Hanya Kagami, yang merupakan kekasihnya, yang mengetahui berbagai ekspresi Kuroko yang nyaris tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

"Begitu, ya?"

**=o0o=**

**~BREAD~**

Suatu hari, Kuroko minta diajarkan membuat roti kepada pria bertubuh kekar dan bersurai merah gelap, yang merupakan kekasih yang amat dicintainya, Kagami. Karena itulah, sepulang latihan basket, kedua insan muda tersebut segera meninggalkan gym dan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang diperlukan dalam membuat roti. Atas saran dari sang cahaya, Kuroko dan Kagami pun memutuskan untuk berlatih membuat roti di apartmen milik Kagami.

Dan beberapa jam pun berlalu….

Akan tetapi….

"Aah…Lagi-lagi aku gagal."

Begitulah yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko ketika melihat roti hasil buatannya yang hancur dan tak berbentuk, serta hangus terpanggang. Kagami, selaku instrukturnya dalam latihan membuat roti tersebut, hanya duduk manis di meja makan dan menatap iba pada sang bayangan yang sedang berduka akibat kegagalannya yang kesekian kali. Untuk menyemangati sang uke, Kagami pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda berwajah datar tersebut. Kemudian ia merangkulnya penuh kasih sayang dan berkata, "Sudahlah. Tidak usah cemas. Ini baru awal dari latihanmu, Kuroko."

"Tapi…"

**CUP!**

Dan…Kagami tiba-tiba mencium mesra Kuroko tepat di bibirnya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Kuroko kaget setengah mati. Meskipun hanya ciuman singkat, sih.

"Kagami-kun…Apa—"

"Tenang saja, aku akan terus mengajarimu sampai kau bisa membuat roti seperti yang kau inginkan. Dan jika kau gagal kemudian merasa kecewa, akan kuberikan ciuman semanis roti agar kau kembali semangat. Karena itulah, jangan menyerah!"

Walau masih terkejut dengan tindakan kekasihnya yang mendadak tersebut, perlahan Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum lembut dan menatap sang harimau Seirin. Siapa sangka latihan membuat roti yang direncanakannya akan menjadi semanis ini. Ya, selama Kagami bersamanya…

"Yosh, baiklah! Ayo kita coba membuatnya lagi, Kuroko!"

"Ha'i."

**=o0o=**

**~CALL~**

"Tetsuya."

Siang hari itu, di atap gedung SMA Seirin, pertama kalinya Kagami memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama marganya seperti biasa. Sontak sang bayangan yang sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil memakan bentonya hanya dapat mematung di tempat.

"Kenapa…Kagami-kun memanggilku dengan nama kecilku tiba-tiba?"

"Eh? Kenapa, ya? Hanya ingin saja…"

Belum rasa terkejutnya hilang, pernyataan Kagami barusan membuatnya kebingungan. Hanya ingin saja? Memang, sudah cukup lama Kuroko dan Kagami berpacaran. Tepatnya, sejak mereka berhasil memenangkan latih tanding melawan SMA Kaijou beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, sejak saat itu Kuroko dan Kagami tetap memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama marga mereka, 'Kuroko' dan 'Kagami', bukan 'Tetsuya' dan 'Taiga'. Tapi sekarang…

Entah kenapa, kedua pipi Kuroko terasa panas mendengar nama kecilnya disebut oleh sang cahaya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke dalam kelas untuk menghindari Kagami agar sang cahaya tersebut tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah buah stroberi segar dan matang. Ia malu…

"Tetsuya…"

"Eh?"

Ketika ia mengangkat pandang, sosok Kagami sudah berada di depan matanya dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah pucat Kuroko. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdetak amat kencang, menandakan sang pemain keenam bayangan dari Kiseki no Sedai tersebut sedang berdebar-debar. Kedua bola mata birunya menatap wajah tampan dengan tatapan mata setajam hewan buas milik pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar bernama Kagami Taiga di hadapannya.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku…"

"Hah?"

Berusaha menahan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak beraturan, Kuroko pun membuka mulutnya pelan dan mengeluarkan suara datar nan lembut khasnya.

"Ka-Kagami…Ah, bukan. Etto…Ta-Taiga…"

"Sekali lagi. Harus lebih jelas dan keras."

"Taiga…"

"Lagi."

"Taiga…Taiga…Taiga…"

Mendengar suara kekasihnya yang memanggil namanya, dengan wajah yang sudah amat merah karena menahan malu, Kagami menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Kuroko dibuat terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari semenya tersebut, namun ia pun tak menolaknya. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya yang kurus dan putih ke tubuh besar milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lain kali kalau kita sedang berdua saja, aku ingin kau memanggilku 'Taiga-kun' dan bukan 'Kagami-kun'. Oke?"

**=o0o=**

**~DANDELION~**

Kuroko suka melihat bunga dandelion.

Bunga berwarna putih yang mirip seperti benang halus, yang jika ditiup akan berterbangan ke udara, terlihat sangat cantik. Entah sejak kapan Kuroko menyukai bunga itu. Kadang ia sering merajuk kepada Kagami agar setelah dari Maji Burger sepulang latihan, mereka berkunjung ke taman sebentar untuk mencari keberadaan bunga kesukaan sang bayangan tersebut. Namun…

"Aku tidak suka bunga dandelion…"

Suatu hari, Kagami berkata seperti itu kepada Kuroko, dan membuat sang pemuda berwajah papan tersebut membeku sesaat.

"Eh? Kenapa…?"

Kagami menatap Kuroko, yang sedang memandang ke arah kedua bola mata merahnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan aku-tidak-mau-Kagami-kun-membenci-bunga-yang-kusukai.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja. Karena bunga dandelion seolah menyiratkan tentang 'perpisahan'."

Eh?

"Kenapa?" Kuroko bertanya lagi karena masih belum paham maksud perkataan sang cahaya.

"Kau tahu? Bunga dandelion itu awalnya berada dalam satu tangkai. Tetapi ketika tertiup angin, mereka mudah sekali terpisah dan terbang entah kemana, tanpa bisa bersatu lagi. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita menjadi seperti itu, Kuroko."

Oh…Ternyata itu alasannya. Sungguh pernyataan yang manis dari seorang Kagami Taiga.

Untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih, Kuroko berlari ke hadapan Kagami dan memeluk pemuda bersurai semerah darah tersebut. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah tergagap dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi wajah yang kebingungan.

"O-oi! Ada apa, Kuroko?! Ini di tempat umum! Jangan melakukan hal memalukan di tempat seperti ini…!"

Ya, Kuroko memeluknya di depan sebuah toko sepatu yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kuroko memeluk tubuh besar sang cahaya di tengah keramaian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Kita tidak akan berpisah semudah itu. Karena kita adalah 'cahaya dan bayangan'. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian tanpa sang cahaya, tanpa Kagami-kun…"

**=o0o=**

**~ENVY~**

Kuroko menatap Kagami yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah olahraga sambil sesekali meneguk coklat panas, ketika kedua insan muda tersebut tengah bersantai di apartemen sang harimau suatu hari. Pelatih basket mereka yang manis namun mengerikan, Aida Riko, memberikan libur selama tiga hari dari latihan basket mereka yang melelahkan karena katanya ada keperluan keluarga. Karena itulah, selama tiga hari kedepan sepasang kekasih tersebut memiliki waktu untuk bersantai bersama walau hanya sekedar menonton televisi atau membaca buku sepulang sekolah.

Kagami menoleh sejenak ketika menyadari sepasang bola mata berwarna biru cerah sedang menatapnya di sampingnya. Mereka sedang membaca buku favorit masing-masing, sambil duduk di sofa milik sang cahaya dan meneguk masing-masing secangkir coklat panas yang dibuat oleh si harimau jago masak tersebut. Namun sejak tadi Kuroko—yang memang hobi membaca buku—tak sedikit pun mengintip isi buku yang dipegangnya, yang masih tertutup rapi, dan lebih memilih untuk memandang Kagami yang sedang asyik membaca majalah di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kagami…Em, maksudku Taiga-kun. Sepertinya kau menikmati membaca majalah, sampai aku saja tidak kau lirik. Sebegitu menyenangkannya membaca majalah itu?" ujar Kuroko dengan nada sedikit manja, yang jarang digunakannya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Membaca majalah olahraga sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu." Kagami berbicara sambil mengacak-acak helaian rambut Kuroko dengan gemas. Apa Kuroko merasa diabaikan?

"Jangan-jangan Taiga-kun lebih menikmati membaca majalah olahraga daripada menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan pandangan memelas, merasa kekasihnya memang lebih mencintai olahraga—terutama basket, daripada dirinya. Nada bicaranya pelan dan agak manja. Memang, ia pun mencintai basket sama seperti sang kekasih. Tapi…

"Bwfff…Hahaha…."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan tersirat dari Kuroko, yang menandakan bahwa sang bayangan iri terhadap sebuah majalah olahraga hanya karena tidak diperhatikan selama sepuluh menit saja. Ya ampun, rasanya Kagami nyaris mati lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dipeluknya sang kekasih yang bertubuh mungil di sampingnya dengan gemas. Ia biarkan majalah olahraga yang tadinya jadi pusat perhatiannya tersebut terjatuh di lantai begitu saja. Kini Kagami hanya memeluk Kuroko, sambil merebahkan dirinya dan sang kekasih di atas sofa.

"Dasar bodoh. Masa kau iri dengan sebuah majalah?"

"Hah? Aku tidak bilang begitu, Taiga-kun."

"Bohong. Aku tahu, kok. Kalau kau sudah berkata begitu setiap kali aku tidak memperhatikanmu, itu berarti kau cemburu dan minta diperhatikan olehku. Iya, kan?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, menyadari semua yang dikatakan oleh 'Taiga-kun' miliknya adalah kebenaran.

"Taiga-kun, kadang bisa peka juga ya?"

"Berisik, bodoh!"

Dan akhirnya, kedua buku milik kedua insan muda itu pun terabaikan. Mereka malah sibuk berdua dengan berguling-guling di sofa sambil tertawa dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan satu sama lain. Pasangan kekasih yang sedang mabuk cinta itu selalu begini, ya?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**HALLO, MINNA-SAN~!**

Untuk pertama kalinya, saya menulis cerita di fandom 'Kuroko no Basket'. Padahal udah dua setengah tahun saya suka anime/manga basket yang kece banget ini. I'm so happy~! *sujud syukur*

Ceritanya garing? Ceritanya biasa? Ceritanya kurang seru? It's ok, tinggal tulis kritik dan saran alias REVIEW aja seputar cerita ini. Okeh? Okelah kalau begitu~!

By the way, alasan saya milih pair Kuroko x Kagami, soalnya ini pairing yang paling saya suka~! Pairing paling manis, akrab, hangat, penuh canda tawa, penuh haru dan perjuangan, juga pairing paling lovey dovey~! Pokoknya SUKI DESU~!

Bagi yang suka cerita ini, terus baca sampai chapter terakhir yaa~! Khususnya yang suka pairing **KUROKO x KAGAMI**~!

Jangan lupa Review yaa~!


End file.
